New Girls to the Biz
by rlb190
Summary: The Gallagher Girls are back, New Friends, New Foes, and tons of awesome shit.
1. Chapter 2

Kat Morgan POV

One can be amazed at my school sometimes.

"wonders never seize to exist" I muttered to myself, twisting the sword that hung on the wall, slipping inside. In about ten minutes, the year would start. Mom had to drop me off early. She went to Korea to disarm nuclear missiles and such. No big deal. I pushed through a mass of cobwebs, coating them in my brown hair. At least I didn't stain my- never mind. I sighed; I already used up 5 tide stain sticks last year. I'm not sure I could sneak out and buy one until at least a month more. I fingered the small scar on my palm as the floor creaked with each step.

"AHHHHH!" A voice said that I quickly ran to. There, lying on the floor was my cat-like, tuna-eating friend Ava Williams.

"Ava! You're here! And you came through the roof…" she grinned

"I know. They say cats always land on their feet! A skill I have yet to master." she muttered. I laughed then helped her up and she brushed off the dust that came from falling through five stories. Just then she paused.

"They're hereeee." she said in a sing-song voice."Gotta go!" she jumped and started to climb up. I sighed and continued. I wasn't looking where I was going and *SMACK!* I slammed right into a window.

"Ow!" I cried rubbing my cheek. I can kill a man in seven different ways and still can't seem to prevent myself from being a klutz! In front of the school, I could see limos and cars dropping girls off. The window was floor length so I sat down, aimlessly picking at the floor. I ran my hand across the floor, back and forth, looking for my friends. Just then *clink* "Huh?" I thought *clink* I pushed my thumb over the clicking noise.*pop!* the floor swung upwards, leaving a hollow space, with a roll-up ladder and an old note, written on a sheet of real paper, not the vapor kind.

**Use when time is right, C**

Huh. I wondered who C was. I decided I would come back later. I shut the door and looked out the window once more and saw the car with Winnie Sanders and Roni Knox. Its bullet proof and it has tinted windows. No duh, they're Gallagher Girls. I quickly got up, ready to welcome them home the Kat way.

Winnie Sanders POV

I yawned yet again, rubbing my eyes. I should not have watched that movie marathon, 'cause boy was I wiped! "Man you look wiped." stated Roni. I nodded

"Totally, but it was worth it. Thanks for letting me stay with you over the summer." She nods.

"No problem, you're my friend." I smiled and she went back to her book. I gave a little sigh and glanced out the window. Her folks were nice; I wish I knew mine, or my mother. We pulled up to the school, and it took my breath away. It could use some windows in the front though. I twisted my honey blonde hair nervously between my fingers, a bad habit of mine. The car pulls up to the driveway and Roni pushes open the door I follow her out and we grab our bags from the trunk. I lug them onto the curb as Roni pays the driver. She hefts her duffle bag over her shoulder and moves to the school. She has always been a loner. I bet half the stuff is comics and hockey stuff. I nearly tipped as I tried to not to break my back lifting the heavy bag over my shoulder. I trudged inside the school. 10 minutes later I had finally made it to our room. I collapsed on the bed panting and sweating while Roni lay on her bed, unpacked, reading her book. "A little help would have been nice!" I proclaimed. She looked up.

"Oh sorry Winnie, this book is really good."

"What's it called?" she fumbles with the pages.

"Casino Royale" I rack my brain, thinking.

"That James Bond book?"

"Yup" She replied and I began to unpack when all of the sudden.

"BOO!"

Roni barely looks up while I jumped.

"Come on out Kat." she mutters. Kat comes out from the shadows, her brown hair swaying in her ponytail. Let me get things straight, Kat's hair never, I mean NEVER leaves a ponytail, ever. In all the years I have known her, never has her hair been down. Her hair is medium, like always, so sometimes I wonder, "What does she do?" she even sleeps with her hair in a ponytail. Her hair is usually covered in cobwebs and dust, so will mine in about an hour.

"AW Roni's never scared." I laughed.

"The day she is scared is the day the world comes crashing down." Ava shows up out of know where and nods in agreement, and for the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm home.

Roni Knox's POV

After Winnie came up and Kat (tried) to scare me we all went down to the grand hall, hoping to see the headmistress. You have to know something about her. She went to this school and got a job in CIA. She was amazing, but when a mission in a state that no longer exists, something went wrong. She was badly hurt. She got a scar on her face and was no longer able to work for the CIA. She got offered a job here, and she took it. She still walks with a limp, but runs fine. Next year she might get back to the CIA or MI6 or something. She liked Kat because she and her mother went to school together or something. We were looking for her when we hear the *click, click* of her heels we turned to see her head buried in a long list. "Hello girls!" she said

"Hello headmistress!" we all chirped. She lifted her head out from the list, her face beautiful, but jarred by that scar. She is also known as the first and only British Gallagher girl. That's right, Bex Baxter, is working here. _The Bex Baxter_, the women who bugged the entire Berlin embassy!

"Have you seen Onyx?" she asked. Onyx was Mrs. Buck's cat. Ava pipes up. "She's in the library." Bex smiles (She insists we all call her Bex.) and said

"Good" she checks off something on her list. "Dinner's at six girls!" she calls waving her hand as she walks away.

"Anything seem different about her?" asks Winnie. I frown.

"Yeah, she seems… happier?" Kat nods

"Yeah, her old CovOps teacher is coming back. He taught my mom too. Mr.… Solomon or something?" my frown gets deeper.

"Where have I heard that name before?" I asked. Winnie bites her lip.

"I don't know." I'm sure I'd heard his name before…..

Ava Williams POV

I'm Cat-like. I admit, I have these really thick glasses I wear sometimes, so my eyes get huge. I even blink slowly like a cat. I tend to sense stuff, like I sensed I knew that man. "I'll be back guys." I say and disappear in to my secret passageway. I move through the wood and cobwebs until I reach the shelf. I found it when I first got here in seventh grade. On it was a bunch of books like journals and such. I stood on a wood block and reached for the book that marks "**Circle of Cavan, A History" I** pull it out and dust off the cover. I pull open the musty cover and begin to read.

**"The circle is infamous. Started by Iavan Caven, the man who tried to kill the 15th president. He was defeated my Gillian Gallagher. In present day, the circle tried to kidnap Cameron Morgan, but she ran away before they could. She fled to Rome, but the circle caught up with her. They tried to get information from her. She then-" **

Huh, a ripped page. I turned to the next page.

**"-In fact was defeated. Mr. Joe Solomon- thought to be a double agent- helped in the defeat in the circle, the former CovOps teacher at Gallagher. He went to Blackthorn and-"**

AGAIN! A ripped page, and that's all there was! I snorted in frustration. Who would rip out a book page? I pushed the book back onto the shelf. I thought I might have some answers.


	2. Chapter 3

Winnie Sanders POV

A little while later, Roni, Kat and I sat in the Grand Hall. Kat was pouring over some notes and things for COW. She forgot to do her homework over the summer, and was now in full cram section mode. Roni was completely out of it, still reading her spy book. And I? Well just noticing things. Like the girl next to Kat with the midnight black hair was nervous. Quinn Walters was trying to figure out if Sarah Fetterman was scared to be in school. I could also tell that it was going to rain. The teachers filed in and sat down, as Bex took her place at the podium.

"Welcome to Gallagher Academy girls! I'm sure you're all excited to be here." she smiles. "To our older sisters, welcome back! Remember girls, we are the sisters of Gillian, and must carry it wi-" the door creaked open and a middle-aged man stepped through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." he said. Immediately, all the girls' eyes were on him, all for Roni, Kat, me, and the Midnight-Black-Girl. Bex smiles

"No worry Joe, girls this is Mr. Solomon, he will be teacher CovOps this year." I can see he broke his right pinky twice, and left finger prints on the door knob and the table. He's right handed and has a scar on his left leg. He glances at our section and heads to his seat. "As I was saying girls, welcome back." she smiles at us again and sits. We all dig in on the food. Kat pulls a turkey and mayo sandwich out and without missing a beat writes down something. Roni doesn't touch it, too into in her book. I take a random sandwich and take a bite. I see Ava sprinting down the hall to our table section. She sits down and takes a tuna sandwich.

"Hey I got some answers." I raise my eyebrows.

"Really?" she nods.

"Yeah." she leans in, careful to push Quinn's face away, after all she is Tina Walters daughter. "Turn out he was a teacher when the cavan tried to kidnap Cammie Morgan." my mouth drops open.

"Really?" she rolls her eyes.

"No, he came when they invented pickles, of course he was!" she whispers loudly. "He was thought to be a traitor, but turns out he was on the good side."

"What happened?" she looks around.

"That's all there was someone ripped the pages out of the books." she takes a bite of tuna, and sits back down in her seat next to me. She looks up. "Oh hey, that's him." and takes another bite of tuna. Roni finally notices that the teachers are there and takes a sandwich. Kat rubs her temple as though she had been in an argument.

"I gotta go. Left my notes in our room." she got up at the same time as Black Midnight and they bump into each other. "I'm sorry she mutters and quickly walks away. What was all of that about?

Roni Knox POV

"A dry martini," he said. "One, in a deep champagne goblet."

"Oui, monsieur."

"Just a moment. Three measures of Gordon's, one of vodka, half a measure of Kina Lillet. Shake it very well until it's ice-cold, and then add a large thin slice of lemon peel. Got it?"

"Certainly monsieur." The barman seemed pleased with the idea.

"Gosh, that's certainly a drink," said Leiter.

Bond laughed.

"When I'm… er… concentrating," he explained, "I never have more than one drink before dinner. But I do like that one to be large and very strong and very cold, and very well-made. I hate small portions of anything, particularly when they taste bad. This drink's my own invention. I'm going to patent it when I think of a good name."

Ava Williams POV

That night I sat on my bed, leaning in the shadows. I couldn't sleep. I was common for staying up for long periods, a trait cats and I don't share. I looked at Winnie, sleeping peacefully on her back, looking like sleeping beauty with her hair spread out. I looked at Roni, who had fallen asleep with her book on her face, and snored, with each breath pulling the pages to and from her. I then glance at Kat's bed. No one was there. NO ONE WAS THERE! I jumped up and saw footsteps leading out the room. I followed them, and they lead into a wall; a passage way. I knocked on the brick twice and the door opened. I heard frantic whispering, and then it stopped.

"Ava?" A voice said. Kat stepped into view, wearing flannel PJ's, hair in a ponytail, holding cookies with milk and a book.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was studying. I couldn't sleep so I stole some cookies and milk and came up here." She said and I frowned.

"Why were you talking to me?" She gave a light laugh.

"Was I? I must have been studying so hard." I nod; she does tend to take to herself sometimes. "You want some?" I shook my head.

"No I'm just gonna head back to the room. She nods and smiles, as she sinks back into the shadows, leaving me wondering what the heck was going on with my friend.

Kat Morgan POV

The next morning we all ate breakfast with Roni still into her book. "Is it that good?" I ask. She nods taking a bite of bacon. Ava look wiped, she must have stayed up all night. I managed to get to sleep around 1:00. We all sat through boring classes, I aced my COW essay, by the way. The next class we headed down to sub level one. Roni placed her palm on the glass, not caring that it grew warm.

"This is it." muttered Winnie. I nodded.

"Sub level one." said Ava. She took a deep breath as the elevator descended. We all gasped as the doors opened. (Even Roni who tore her eyes away from the book) the place took our breath away. All frosted white and steel tables. We took our seats. (Ava and Roni, Winnie and I) Then Mr. Solomon walked in.

"What is the capital of Brunei?"

"Bandar Seri Begawan." We replied.

"Square root of 97,969 is…?"

"313" we all replied.

"Close your eyes" we closed them. "What color are my shoes?" he asks.

"Brown" answers Winnie and Ava.

"Am I right handed or left handed?"

"Right" said Roni.

"I have left five finger prints in the room, name them."

"Door knob, table, desk corner, projection screen, and window." I answer.

"How many scars do I have?" he asks.

"6" the four of us reply.

"Where are they?"

"Shin, chin, left hip, cheek, Right ankle, and below the thumb." I whispered.

"Open your eyes." We opened them. "Girls, I'm going to get you ready for what goes on out there, that's why I'm going to make it hard. If it's clear you're not fit for field work, I'm going to save your life right now and put you on research track. "Some of you know of the real world of spies". He looked right at Winnie and she cringed. His eyes glanced at me and I cringed as well... no one knew Dr. Steve was her father but me, and apparently Mr. Solomon. He looked at Roni and she locked her gaze on his eyes until he looked away. "Get your stuff, pop quiz time."

He pulled us out to the front of the school and we all waited in silence, I looked at the school. Aha! No windows, must be a one-way thing. Winnie looked pale and Roni couldn't care less, sill into her book. Ava was looking around when the van pulled up. He opened up the door to the van "Get in." we all stared at the door, Roni didn't pay attention and hopped in, nose still in her book. I glance at Winnie and she shrugs and hops in after her. I jump in next and soon we are all in the van moving away. Mr. Solomon hands out coms and we all stuck them in our ears. "Miss Knox put the book down." he said and she tore her eyes away from the book. He pulled out a coin. "Brush passing is a way of transferring one thing to an agent undetected. Williams you're up first." he tossed her the coin and she put it in her pocket. The van pulled to a stop and the doors were opened. "Good luck." He said and pushed us out.


	3. Chapter 4

Ava William's POV  
He pushed us out of the van and I landed on the ground, and half a second later.  
"OOF!" I grunted as Winnie landed on me. The van screeched and pulled away. I looked up. "Get. Off. Me." she gives me a sheepish grin and gets off of me. I reach down and help Quinn up, giving her the coin as well.  
"Nice pass." says Mr. S over the coms.  
"Come on Winnie." I said and walked to the left of the sidewalk.  
"Where are we at?"  
"The mall." I replied. Her eyes lit up.  
"Awesome!" I looked around.  
"Where's Roni and Kat?" she shrugged.  
"I don't know. I think they went to the book store." I frowned.  
"Huh okay." We walked for a bit then I heard  
"Smooth pass Walters" Over the comes. We ended up in front of a Dairy Queen.  
"Ice CREAM!" she called excitedly. I smiled and pulled a bill out of my shoe and got us two cones. We sat on the fountain ledge as we slurped our cones. She frowned "Hey have you seen those guys before?" I look at the boys. One has dirty blonde hair with green eyes. He is whispering to a boy next to him with dark down hair and forest green eyes. The boy in between them is looking around. He has dark hair and blue eyes. I faked a giggle while talking.  
"Winnie I've seen them before, they're tailing us." she plasters a smile on her face.  
"I know." the boy with the blue eyes touched his ear then looked right at us. Winnie giggled and smiled and nudged me. I giggled too while saying.  
"Mr. Solomon, we're being tailed." I waited.  
"I know Williams" I frowned and Winnie frowned as well.  
"That's it?" I nodded.  
"Looks like we have a tail to lose."

Roni Knox Pov  
I hung around the mall, reading my book, scoping the area when I heard this over coms:  
"Mr. Solomon, we're being tailed." Silence.  
"I know Williams." Panic rushed through me.  
"What do they look like?" I whispered.  
"All boys, our age, school clothes too." More panic. I was on the verge of screaming until Amy Morrison bumped into me.  
"Oh sorry." she said. I felt the coin in my hand as she walked away. I slid my book into my bag (My side bag I was smart enough to bring.) and tried to find a Gallagher Girl. I saw Winnie sitting with Ava on the fountain ledge and I looked past them and see the boys. Their black sweaters say it all. Black Thorn. Oh my gosh. The school where my family went to. I headed over there. I sat next to them and pouted, pointing to their cones and said  
"Black Thorne dudes try to lock them in a closet." Ava stuck out her tongue at me and handed me a ruffled bill, which I pushed back, shaking my head. She rolled her eyes while saying  
"I know! Lead them to the bookstore, they have storerooms there." she said and all three of us got up, I pushed the coin into Winnie's hand. We walked over to the book store with them about 10 feet behind us. We walked into the book store, browsed around and occasionally called at each other, "Oooh, look at this one!" then I pulled like I'm a real spy and the three of us slid into the closet. The boys follow us. It's dark and one of them says  
"Ghost get me a read." When Winnie switches the lock, "Dude what was that?" Ava flicked the light on and I went into action and pushed dark-hair-green-eyes to the floor. Winnie slammed blue eyes into the wall and Ava performs a perfect Blanisky move. (That should be extra credit Mrs. Buck!)  
"What are you Black Thorne boys doing here?" I growled. Green eyes piped up  
"What do you know about our school?" I frowned.  
"Shut up Lucas." I say he mouthed "wow" to Blue eyes.  
"Don't say anything Mason." I said.  
"Don't say a word James." said Winnie.  
"You boys have a lot of explaining to do." Ava hissed. Lucas rolled his eyes.  
"Well what school do you guys go to?" asked James.  
"Knox school for girls." Winnie said. I frowned  
"Hawk why did you tell them that?" She shrugged  
"Sorry Chika, they asked." Mason sighs.  
"We were sent to tail you by Mr. Solomon." I cursed under my breath.  
"Knox, watch your mouth." came in over the coms. I looked at Ava and Winnie and I opened the door. We each stepped out and I said  
"Watch it boys, don't mess with us". We locked the door and walk out of the shop, Winnie bumping into Rachel, handing the coin to her.  
"Hey where is Kat?"  
"Hey guys!"

Kat Morgan POV  
"Where were you?" Asked Ava.  
"I had to get rid of my tail, some Black Thorn boy. How about you guys?" Winnie piped up.  
"Lock three of them in the closet." I smiled  
"High-five!" I hold my hand out and she high fives it.  
"Kat!" says a girl. It's midnight black girl. "I can't lose my tail!" she wails we all look back at the guy in the red coat with sandy hair and tan skin. "What did you do?" she asks.  
"They locked three of them in a closet. I left mine in the woman's dressing room of Macy's." she smiles "Great idea! Thanks, bye!" she hurries away, her tail following her.  
"You left him in the dressing room?" asks Roni, raising her eyebrows.  
"Yeah" I laugh. "He's too scared to come out!" Winnie laughed and we all walked back to the front of the mall. "C'mon I have more classes to be bored in."


	4. Chapter 5

Winnie Sanders POV  
The ride back to the school was different. Amy Morrison's fist was bleeding, after getting into a fight with her tail. Quinn Walters had sprained her ankle after falling down the stairs. Katy Wen was soaking wet, do to her tail scaring the crap out of her so much, she fell backwards into the fountain. Sarah Fetterman was pale, not believing that it just happened.  
"Okay, the only ones to lose their tail were Ava, Roni, Winnie, and Kat." Mr. Solomon said. "And Kat left hers in the dressing room at Macy's and he is still there. These three locked them in a closet." he pointed to us. "I am disappointed in you girls. Only 50 people in the world know how to lose a tail, and by the end of this school year there better be 58." we rode in silence they only sound the dripping of Katy, who was shivering. Roni had pulled out her book and Kat was listening to something over coms. Ava was picking at a scab and black-midnight girl (who I now noticed had really, really pale skin) was listing to music the entire way back. The van pulled to a stop and we all spread out. It hit me hard, what had happened. How could he have known that Dr. Steve was my father? No one knows that but Kat, Ava, and Roni. My mind was racing as I headed back up the stairs to my room. Who would even want to have a baby with him? Maybe he got married, or not…  
I was still deep in thought when I pushed the door to the room open. Ava was playing with her game boy. (That's right the really old kind) Roni was reading a comic and Kat was typing something on her laptop. Kat looks up.  
"Oh hey Winnie, I was just- OH MY GOD!" Ava and Roni were both up on their feet.  
"What!?" I say  
"Someone is trying to hack onto the Gallagher site!"  
"We have a website?" I ask. She nods.  
"They haven't made it past the second firewall thank god!" her fingers began attacking the keys, setting up defenses. "I traced the signal." She says. Roni leans up behind her, her long curly black hair getting in the way. "It's from Black Thorne." she says softly, pushing her hair behind her ears. Kat grins. "I can handle that."

Lucas Remirez POV  
"Can you do it?" I ask. James scoffs.  
"Of course I can." Mason runs a hand through his hair.  
"Beat by a bunch of girls. Not even real Intel they were giving us. Bet there code names aren't even that." I give Eric a 'you don't say look.' And roll my eyes.  
"You weren't even there. At least I tailed her to the end."  
"After you PUSHED HER INTO A FOUTAIN!" I screech.  
"Okay, okay relax." James frowns.  
"Hey, I'm getting back tracked."  
"What?" I ask.  
"Back tracked it means-"  
"I know what it means! I meant why." he hunches over the laptop. "I don't know, it seems like someone is pushing me out." the screen goes black. "What the…" he presses the keys. "Drat they locked my laptop for three months." James looks pale.  
"Hey, uh, where is Ricky?" I ask.  
"Still at Macy's." says James waving it off still trying to type something on the keys.

Roni Knox POV  
I gave Kat a high five. "That should lock up the kids' laptop for a while." says Kat.  
"Did you use the Nynex file?" asks Winnie. She smiles. Yup." Ava grins  
"Awesome!" Kat tosses the laptop onto her bed.  
"What do we have next?" I pull out my schedule printed on paper. It's blue which means cotton candy; I can't wait till I know all my classes by heart! Yum!  
"Uh, P and E." I say. Kat looks at hers  
"Same." says Winnie.  
"Not same." says Ava.  
"Why?" I ask. Ava blushes.  
"I um, kicked Amy Morrison so hard she passed out. I'm taking it with the seniors now." I wince  
"Oh but she hates you now." Ava shakes her head.  
"Once she woke up she said I did well. I have Chem Lab now." Kat rolls her eyes.  
"Don't blow up the west wing." Ava shrugs.  
"We'll see." and she leaves. I grab my school bag.  
"Let's go."

Ava Williams POV  
"Okay class, now a pinch of Acid." I put a pinch of acid in the brew, turning it light pink. Sarah Fetterman looks flushed as the brew turns dark blue. "It should be light pink now. Oh Sarah!" cries Dr. Leans. She quickly dumps out the brew into a bin and continues, while the bin makes a booming sound from within. "Okay, class that it! Now carefully put the top on and put the chemicals away." I top it when my elbow knocks the vials of the table. The brew on the floor turns dark blue. Whoops.

Kat Morgan POV.  
"YOU BLEW UP THE WEST WING?!" I screamed. Ava looks like a mess. Her hair and face covered with smudges of the smoke and dirt. She shrugs  
"It was an accident." I throw my hands into the air.  
"AN ACCIDENT?! YOU DESTROYED THE ENTRIE WEST WING!" I shrieked. Winnie looks pale. Roni has her school bag and book. She looks up.  
"Whoa what happened?"  
"Ava blew up the west wing." whispers Winnie.  
"She did what?!" Roni glares at Ava. Dr. Leans comes up to us, the sirens blasting in the back ground, as fire fighters put out the inferno.  
"Girls, your room was destroyed, but we managed to gets your things." She gestures to the blackened bags and trunks. She goes on. "And we have no room anywhere else for the girls in the west wing. So-" She stops Mr. Solomon comes up to us.  
"Pop quiz ladies, meet me out back." he says. I grit my teeth together, two quizzes in one day? I hated Mr. Solomon right now.


	5. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry is is so short. My computer got it all choppy. So here it is!

"Man I am steamed about my laptop!" I protested going to the make your own sandwich section of the buffet. Eric, Lucas and Mason watched me make the angriest Peanut Butter sandwich in the world.  
"Hey man, it was worth it." says Eric, sitting down with me.  
"Why?" I sat taking a bite out of my angry food. He grins at me, looks around and pulls out his iPhone. He taps a video on YouTube, and it starts.  
"That's right Bob, a fire was at cause by and accident in a chem lab, at Gallagher Academy. It was said a student knocked over vials of chemicals and their reaction caused an explosion." It shows the west part of the school on fire. A brown haired girl with a ponytail is yelling at a girl with light brown hair. A girl right next to her is biting her nail and the next one couldn't care because she was reading. A lean, red head woman in a lab coat comes up to them and starts to talk but is stopped by a middle-aged man. It cuts off.  
"That's all what is left of the school's west wing." Eric shuts the phone off.  
"A chem accident? I ask. He nods  
"Yep! It was crazy!" just then the world seems to stop. A large CRASH! We all look up to see a honey blonde haired girl (The same one at the mall) fall through the glass roof. "EEEEEEEEEE!" she calls. It looks like she is about to crash on to the table but is pulled to a stop last minute. She is wearing all black her hair hanging. She blinks.  
"Hehe…" she laughs nervously. We are all to in shock to do anything. Then a loud CRASH again. A girl flies down and stops hanging upside down on a wire. Her hair is black and curly.  
"Come on Bear" she says. She cuts the line and hold on to her feet and they are both whooshed up. I look at Lucas. What was that?


	6. Chapter 7

James Ashford POV

We finally got the roof replaced after an hour, the shards cleaned up and thrown away. And I still find myself wondering, HOW THE HELL DID THEY BREAK THE GLASS IT'S BULLET PROOF, BOMB PROOF, MISSLE PROOF AND HOW DID LIKE A 14 YEAR OLD BREAK IT!? It is just crazy! So anyways we sat down to finish our meals. Then CRASH! "Oh come on!" I yelled. A girl with brown hair in a ponytail burst through the window then a second later a girl with lighter hair came through too. Ponytail flies in perfect swan dive, does a roll on the table grabs a shard of glass without stopping and chucks it at the girl still in the air, cutting the loose wire on her foot. Ponytail lunges and catches the girl and she gets up, and then boosts her up and then leaps with so much spring in her jump it seems impossible.

"Kat." Mutters Lucas. I look at him.

"You know her?" he nods.

"An old friend." He mutters staring at the roof as if she would fall back in. it seems that I always wonder what Lucas had seen and done. He such a foggy past. Eric just shook his head and got up.

"I'm not staying" he gets up and dumps his half eaten food in the trash and walks away. I raise an eyebrow. Something must be really bothering him. I dump my food out too and we all head back to our room. Dr. Vex comes up to us.

"Boys, the West Wing is closed, someone accidently triggered the gas alarm and well, it stinks in there, so you will have to take the longer route.

"Aw man!" complained Mason. Dr. V rolls his eyes,

"A few more yards won't kill you." And he walks away. Lucas shakes his head clearing his mind.

"We are gonna check that out."

Ava Williams POV

I closed my eyes, letting the rumble of the helicopter lull me. It was so peaceful. "Ava" I snapped my eyes open. Kat looked at me. "You feel asleep, c'mon were at school." I yawned loudly and stretched. My ankle has some rope burn, but other than that I was fine. We had to steal some fake rubies that we were told were real but luckily I noticed at the last minute. Winnie had the wire caught on her foot and she fell out of the copter on the way there and Roni got her, then Mr. S. PUSHED me out and Kat caught me (thank god) and yes, I was still pretty steamed about it. I hopped to the ground, the wind blowing behind me.

"Well that was fun." I muttered. Roni rolled her eyes.

"Totally" Dr. Leans came up to us again.

"Girls, like I said-dear god what happened to you?" she stared at Roni, who shrugged. "Lasers, lots and lots of lasers" I look over Roni, she looked like she ran threw a mind felid. Huh. Dr. L shakes her head and goes on, "Like I said before, since the West Wing has been destroyed, we have other arrangements for you girls."

Eric Taylor POV

That night, Lucas, Mason, James, and I all crouched in the air vent. "We all know what to do?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes Lucas, we went through the plan a hundred thousand times!" Lucas frowns.

"James you ready?" James looks up from Mason's laptop.

"Ready!" he straps the bugs onto his belt. "Let's move." We crawl for a bit, clanging, and then I say,

"So what do you think is going on?" Mason crawls over a laser trigger.

"I dunno, maybe some kind of meeting?" Lucas Frowns.

"No. that wouldn't be it." I think.

"What if someone really set off the alarm?" Lucas shakes his head.

"One thing, we don't have gas alarms." He stops. "We're here." Mason picks at the screws for a minute then a *click*, and he lifts the top off. Lucas attaches the grapple to the top of the vent and hands the control to me. I click on, and the whir of the line starts.

"Okay, go." I accidently click release.

"Ah! Stop! Stop!" He calls. I slam the stop control.

"What does it look like?" I poke my head out. Beds, 15 of them, with light covers.

"Huh?" Mason whispers. I climb down the line and land gently on the floor. Trunks that were empty and several bathrooms. Someone was going to stay here, but whom? Lucas starts to place the bugs in the room while Mason is on the lookout.

"All set?" I ask over the coms.

"Yup. Oh wait, GUYS GET OUT OF THERE! 16 FIGURES MOVING TO WING!" must be them. "Guys we need to leave, now!" I say and we all climb up the rope, just as the door opens. Mason gives a sigh as the head masters voice comes through the door.

"This is where you'll be staying, and here is the-" he shut the door and I let out a sigh. "That was close."

Winnie Sanders POV

We all sat in the helicopter with our bags at our feet. Roni had changed out of her torn clothes but he cheek was still burned by the laser. Dr. Leans promised that as soon as we got to the school, Roni could get it patched up. Ava was snoozing away, glad to finally able to sleep for the first time since she blew up the West Wing. Kat leaned on the window, looking down at the ground. Quinn Walters was playing games on her iPod, sometimes yelling. "DIE ZOMIBES DIE!" Sara Fetterman was pale again, and Marie Ann Sutton was studying. I gave a little sigh and placed my head in my hands. I was so tired of everything, and felt so wiped out. I just wanted to stay put in one place. I wish I could have known my mother, I wish my father wasn't evil. I wish I could have a normal life. I gave a sigh. It felt good to blow up sometimes. Kat looks up.

"We're here."

Roni Knox POV

The head master greeted us.

"Hello Ladies! I'm the head master, Mr. Goode," he helps Quinn out of the copter. "You can call me Zach." Kat smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Zach smiles back.

"If you come with me, I'll show you around." He ushers us in and we all marvel at the school.

"Started in…" I gazed off. I caught the words, "Boys are at their classes now, no need to crane your necks." Then I was out of it. I just thought. All of this was going quite quickly. A mere ten hours ago, I was talking and laughing with the others, and now I was at Black Thorne! A school like ours, but for boys. Hard to wrap your mind around. He opens a door. "This is where you'll be staying and here is the- he shuts the door and a here a muffled sigh and a

"That was close." I froze as the group was going ahead.

"Do you think they heard us?"

"No, I wonder who they were."

"Whatever, let's just get these bugs placed."

"Where?"

"The clock, door knob and all the nooks nimrod! We went over this a thousand times!" my heart raced. Bugs, they had them! I was gonna kick their butts! "Roni c'mon!" calls Winnie and I hurry back to the group.

Mason Stewart POV

We all sat in the Grand hall for breakfast, James munched on bacon while typing something on my laptop. "Don't screw it up." I warned he glanced at me with anyone. "I told you that was a onetime thing!" I sigh and pick at the eggs on my plate. The head master goes up to the stand with the microphone.

"Gentlemen, I have something important to say, but first, Gallagher Academy's Headmistress, Bex Baxter!" I dropped my fork on my plate James eyes got wide, and whispers flew around the room.

"The Bex? Gallagher?" a Beautiful young woman came up to the stand in a pantsuit and high heels. Her face is pretty, but ruined by the jagged scar on it.

"Hello, I'm Bex Baxter, but you can call me Bex, and after an incident at our school, resulting in the west wing blowing up, and some Gallagher Girls have come to stay here, at your lovely school." Lovely? That's a new one. "As tradition," Tradition? "The girls are here already and are in this room, you just have to find them. Look around, and keep your eyes open, you aren't the only good ones out there. You have ten minutes to find them, if you see a girl, don't be shy and point them out." She scans the room. "They're closer than you think." And she steps down.

"You heard her, get looking boys." It was quiet as everyone scanned the room. Then a shaky voice called out,

"Um, someone behind the pillar." A girl steps out behind it with a good natured smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm Quinn Walters." She steps on to the stage and I spot a girl."Next to Randy." I call out Randy looks next to him in surprise and a girl with curly red hair steps out.

"Hey I'm Sarah Fetterman." And she takes her place. It goes on like that. Boys pointing out the girls. Finally we were all sure the girls were gone when Bex stepped up.

"Very good boys I'm impressed, but you didn't get them all." She smirked, to which Lucas frowns at.

"She stole my smirk!" he protested. Bex just smiles. "Kat? Winnie? Ava? Roni?" she calls one girl falls down from the ceiling landing with a prefect thud.

"Hi, I'm Ava." She narrows her eyes at me and joins the other girls. A honey blonde haired girl steps up from the shadows.

"Hey, I'm Winnie." A girl with curly black hair comes up behind a pillar.

"Hey I'm Roni." I scan the room. Then, someone stands up right in front of our table, wearing a uniform, with a skirt.

"Hi, I'm Kat." and stepped up leaving every jaw in the room on the floor. Bex chuckled.

"So, they will be joining your classes later in the day, they have a lot of sleep to catch up on." She glances up towards the broken ceiling and chuckled again like it reminded her of good times. Kat smirks at us and Lucas stands up

"Oh it is so on."


	7. Chapter 8

Eric Taylor POV

That night we checked out what was going on with the bugs. James pulled it up on Mason's laptop and we all sat down (me with popcorn and gummy worms) to listen and watch.

Kat came in first and was sitting on the floor poring over some homework Dr. V assigned today. Then Roni came in arguing with Winnie about something. Kat looks up at them.

"What are you two doing?" Roni crosses her arm and rolls her eyes. Z

"Winnie says we shouldn't tell the others about the new Covops mission." Kat looks at Winnie.

"Well why not?" Winnie runs a hand in her hair and says,

"We shouldn't I mean, I wasn't supposed to hack into the school records past the 50 firewalls to get it! I mean the mission is so… I don't know, different! I mean the mall? With the clowns? Really?"

James raises his eyebrows. "50?" Mason takes some of my popcorn.

"Hey!" I protest.

"SHH!" he says in reply pointing at the screen.

Kat gets up and walks to the night table next to her bed and pulls out a knife. In a second, she hurls it at the bug, cutting of the screens, leaving just the audio.

"You boys think we can be tricked by bugs? Putting them on the door? Really? That is stupid!" she (I think) pulls out the audio bug leaving nothing.

I look up at Lucas, and he looks pissed. Really pissed.

Ava Williams POV

"Kat threw a knife at it? Why did you do it without me?" Kat laughs.

"I couldn't help myself!" I growled over my hash browns. They always did fun stuff without me!

"So you have chem lab still?" inquires Quinn. I shake my head.

"Nope, I'm not allowed to anymore. Don't want me to blow up Black Thorn too!" Winnie points her fork at me.

"You my friend are a real ray of sunshine." I laugh.

"Totally!" Quinn goes back to her seat, and a girl with dark hair and rosy cheeks over pale skin leans across the table.

"What are we doing today?" Winnie puts her fork in her mouth.

"We are going on a school bus to a dance thing, with drums and hippies and stuff." Black haired looks more pale and leans her head down to her food.

"Really Winnie?" I ask she nods.

"I did break through the firewalls." I frown.

"You did?" she nods as Mr. S comes up to us.

"Front of school, ten minutes, clothes will be there." and walks away.

"And there it is!" proclaims Winnie picking up her plate.

Lucas Ramirez POV

We sat on the bus, a real one, like the yellow kind as Mr. S drove. "Listen up, we are going to a music festival, and you guys and gals are going to blend in, don't get spotted by the FBI former Gallagher Girls. Kat looks at me across the bus and mouths

"This is gonna be hard." I look at Eric and mouth back. "I know." James looks at me.

"Dude, did you know her? Like a family friend or something?" I roll my eyes.

"That's need-to-know info that you don't need to know." And he shuts up. We arrive later and Mr. S hands us each a bag full of clothes.

10 minutes later

We were all dressed, myself in Jeans and a tie shirt, as all the boys were. The girls wore long, multi-colored skirts and loose shirts. This is going to be fun. I thought as I disappeared into the crowd. Kat came up next to me out of nowhere, but that's Kat for you. "Dance platform, see you there." She says and disappears. I head over to it and there are tons of people there, dressed like us. The drums start and no one moves. I see Kat with her friends across the crowd. She looks around and goes onto the platform. (This is just a big wooden square.) She begins to dance. Words can't describe how she did, but I'll try. Her skirt and hair blowing as she twirled and moved, and every soul kept time with their hands. She really had fire in her as she started to dance, and that fire turned into an inferno. Everyone was clapping and cheering as she danced and she spotted me and pulled me out too. I had no idea what to do, but luckily people also came out and danced and she pulled me away.

"Behind you." She muttered, and twirled away to her friend. I look behind me to see a woman with black hair and a red backpack which I saw three times behind me. My tail was Kim Lee. Shit.

Winnie Sanders POV

Kat and I sat on the bench eating sandwiches that we bought and chatting, when I heard the quiet click of hand cuffs. I spin around just in time to see a figure dart away. Kat stands up.

"DAMN IT, MOM!" she yells in a huff and sits back down. Her right hand is cuffed to my left. She holds up her hand. "Great, if these are hers, and then we will be stuck in them until we get the key."

"Your mom is a Gallagher Girl?" she nods miserably.

"Yeah, so were Roni's and Ava's. Roni's brothers and dad went to Black Thorn, but Her Mother and Father went on a mission. They didn't come home. Her brothers tried to take care of her, but after her parents died she was a stone. She didn't even cry when she got the news. Her grandparents took her in, because her brothers are away doing something in Cancun." I raise my eyebrows.

"How did you know that?" she looks a little flushed.

"I um, back-round check all my friends.

"YOU BACK-ROUND CHECKED US!?" I yell.

"Yeah, and by the way, your mother is Donna Sanders ex Gallagher girl, former Cavan agent, holder of the list of leaders, she died about a month ago with the list." I sit down in shock. Ex Gallagher? Donna Sanders? Died?

"Really?" I whisper looking at the floor.

"Really." She whispers back. I'm saved by Ava and Roni who walk up to us, also cuffed. "Macey." They say at the same time, and I swear Kats face lit up.

"Is she still here?" she asks and Roni shakes her head, curly black hair swaying. "Darn it!" Ava turns to me.

"Who got you?"

"Kat's mom." I find my voice cracking on "mom". We all head over to the bus and we took off. Kat was looking out the window, and I was trying to get the cuffs off.

"Winnie stop, it's not gonna come off." She says to me.

"Yes it is." I say and she rolls he eyes.

"With a key, which we don't have." She looks up at the road.

" WATCH OUT!" she yells and the bus jerks, I hear the faint sound of a van screeching and the bus begins to roll.

***(Hi my name is bob; I'll be your line break today)**************************************

The bus landed upside down, after five rolls, and I was dizzy. Really dizzy. Black spots were in my eyes and the whole world turned and spun. I coughed and the door burst open. Five men (and or women) in black with masks over their faces come in. They point to where Kat and I are.

"Get her." Kat yells.

"Holy **!" and bangs ** the window, and it breaks. She gets out and pulls me through, cutting my arms and legs on the broken glass.

"RUN!" she screams as she round house kicks an attacker. "WINNIE! THEY WANT YOU! THEY WANT YOU!" she screams. I parry the first blow.

"We are still cuffed!" I yell back. I stomp on a foot and kick a knee back, it was all a blur. Someone grabs me and hold a cloth up to my mouth. A sick smell. Chloroform. Kat slams a metal bar of the bus onto the guy's head and he goes down my head was foggy from the drug, and I couldn't do anything. Kat grabs both my wrists in her hands. "Sorry about this." And swings me into the air (I am pretty light) I was twirling around in the air my foot cracked a few skulls. And she puts me down, hobbling on foot, I might have cracked some skulls, but I did crack my foot. She picks up a metal bar and sword fights with a guy with a wooden block (from somewhere) a guy grabs me again and cuts the chain with a knife and holds the cloth up to me again and I start to kick and scream. I bit him and kneed him and tried to let go and Kat is screaming too. The guy disarms her and tries to drag her away but out of nowhere, Black midnight and Lucas come up with Eric in tow, (and Quinn as a matter of fact) Lucas punches the guy of Kat and Kat gets up and bangs a metal pole on the guy's head, while black midnight and Quinn rush to save me, flipping the guy over and Quinn managed to sit on him. And when Quinn decides to sit on you, you're not coming up. Midnight drags me to safety under a tree nearby, and I can hear the wails of sirens in the distance. The drugs were strong. I could barely keep my eyes open and the whole world goes black.


	8. Chapter 9

Roni Knox POV

What has happened sucked. It really, really, really stunk. The bus, and the fact I was handcuffed to Ava the whole time until we got on the bus. I had also broken a finger in the crash. My poor pinky was covered in a blue cast, though I got out lucky. Quinn has bandages on her knuckles from punching a guy so hard. Eric's knees were scraped, and they had to remove a lot of gravel from the cuts, which must have hurt a lot. Lucas merely had a cut on his arm and bruise on his leg. Kat had a split lip, bruised knees and a cut on her face, which needed stitches. Ava has nothing. Really, nothing; lucky girl! Cuts, broken bones and scrapes everywhere, but Winnie by far, got the worse of it. She have several cuts on her face, a welt on her knee from a brick, a broken foot, cracked in five different spots (Kat!) and a threat of being kidnapped by an evil, demonic group of killers. She hadn't woken up since she went under from the drugs.

Dr. Vex said that it was because it was really strong, meant to knock someone out for days, weeks even. Kat sat on the bed next to Winnie's with Lucas and Eric beside her. Ava and I sat on the other. Winnie's cuts had be fixed, looking like scars now, (thank you Skin Again!) the welt was covered with a wrap, and her foot (which was repaired by Dr. V with pins) sat in a blue, clunky boot.

"So," said Kat. "Winnie is a kidnap target for the circle." Lucas rolls his eyes.

"That's one way to put it. But why?" asks Ava. Kat takes a deep breath.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but it's because of her father." Her father? Who was her father?

"Um, who is her father?" asks Eric. Kat looks at me, her eyes boring into mine, as if she could see into my soul.

"Dr. Steve." the air escapes from my chest, I suddenly couldn't breathe. "Dr. Steve was her father." Dr. Steve was the one who killed my parents. I hated him with passion. I swore if he was still alive, I would kill him. I kept a picture of him on my dart board at home, cussing him with every dart, every knife I chucked at his picture. Winnie was his daughter. I was best friends with his daughter. I turned pale. "Excuse me." I muttered, and I ran out of there as fast as I could. I ran blindly, numb and in shock. I just ran. I found I shadow spot and stopped.

"Roni? Roni are you okay?" I froze. It was Quinn. I took more steps back, and I felt the floor shorten, and a door slide open behind me, but I kept walking backwards, and soon, I was nowhere in sight. Just and old, wooden passage way. I was mad know. How could I have been so dumb? I just turned and punched a wall, breaking it, and I wanted to sob. But I don't sob. I don't cry.

Ava Williams POV

Roni paled and ran out of the room, I was in shock. How could the girl made of stone be broken so easily? I turned my head back to Winnie. She looked so peaceful even though she had scars on her face. His hair was spread on the bed behind her, and she was on her back, like sleeping beauty. Winnie moved and we all held our breaths, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Guys?" Kat is on her feet.

"Winnie I'm glad you're okay!" Winnie manages a weak smile.

"I'll live. But what happened?" Kat explains.

"Oh dear." She mutters. "So, that's it then? I'm just a target?" Kat shakes her head.

"There is nothing we can do, but have one of us stay with you at all times. The school is pretty safe." She looks at Lucas.

"It is right?" Lucas nods.

"If anything happens, we'll have a Code Black." Code Black? Don't we have those at our school to?

"What happens to your school during Code Black?" suddenly the lights turned off and sirens blared. "Code Black, Code Black, Code Black." He looks at me through the darkness.

"That."

Mason Stewart POV

James and I were walking down the hall to our room. James had not got hurt during the accident, being saved because I pushed him down under the seat at the last second. I however, had managed to sustain a black eye, and that's it. Right where James was sitting, a metal pole pierced the seat. So he didn't stop thanking me, until about a minute ago when I told him to shut up about it.

"I hope Winnie is okay." He says.

"Me too." I say relived he was off the me-saving-his-life topic.

"I'm just glad were all safe in the school." He says. Then the lights go off and sirens screamed. "CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK."

"I wouldn't count on it." I say. We take off, trying to get to the hospital wing, to protect Winnie.

"Mason!" came James's alarmed voice. I spin in the dark to see a person in black with his arm around James neck. Oh no. I start to move towards him but I hear a click of a gun, and a familiar voice say,

"I won't do that if I were you." I froze. The red emergency lights flicked on. My cousin stood there with a gun pointed at me.

"Alex." I muttered he laughs.

"Cus' c'mon! We're family here!" he ** the hand gun and looks at my face.

"Hey! I told you not to hurt him!" he yelled at the guy holding James. Alex was in all black holding a mask.

"It was the bus." I mutter. He laughs.

"A bus did that? Wow!" I grit my teeth together.

"What do you want?" he laughs.

"Couple things, um one, the girl, and two, for you to join me in the circle." Join him? Was he crazy?

"I'll never join you." I clenched my fists together to keep from punching him as hard as I can.

"Well, it's not an option. You're my cousin, so I care about you dearly, but if you're not going willing, we can always snap your friend's neck and take you and the girl by force." I blink.

"Why do you want her?" if I was going down, I would go down with info.

"She has something that we need, a bit of information she has on her. In order to take everyone down, we need it." He points his gun at me.

"Come on, if you're coming with us, I want the others to see it. The guy picks James up like he was as heavy as a puppy. He poked me in the back and I started to walk. What was I going to do? I didn't want James dead, but I couldn't join them either. My other bet was a passage way, but they were all closed off. I closed my eye and tried to come up with a plan.

Ava Williams POV

After the lights came on, Roni poked her head out of the passage way and we ran in. Kat was lugging Winnie, and we explored it, to find a one-way window to the Grand Hall, where panicked kids sat in wait as the teachers rushed around trying to count everybody. We were all quiet, and Kat was grabbing something under her jacket. I followed her hand and notice a pink lanyard on her neck.

"What's that?" she shifts her jacket and it covers it.

"Nothing. Hey, is that Mason?" we all look and we see Mason being poked in the back with a gun, by a guy who looked a lot like him.

"Alex." Mutters Lucas. We all stare at him. James is in a choke hold with a guy in black. I shove Winnie behind me.

"Stay here."

Mason Stewart POV

"Well Mason, are you coming with us, or is your friends neck is going to get snapped." A guy in black steps up to him and whispers in his ear.

"What do you mean you can't find her? Keep looking!" the guy in black goes away and he turns to me.

"Mason what are you going to do?" he asks me.

"This!" I slam myself at my cousin and Ava appears out of nowhere and launches herself on top of the guy holding James, I swear she stood on the guy's head and did an Irish jig. Knocking him backwards. While that was happing my cousin was trying to impale me with a knife. Lucas and Quinn (I think) come up and tackle Alex off me in sync, which I thought was weird.

"Fine!" Alex jumps to a window. "You win this time, but we'll have the girl and you next!" and with that he disappears.

A/N: Okay EGilly, in response to your review, I only took them by PM, not review, if you noticed that.

To the other people, somebody dies. It might be your character, I'll let you know. Thanks to Rainy129 for being my amazing and wonderful beta. (Rainy says you're welcome. ;))

Peace and Mist,

Rlb190


	9. Chapter 10

Winnie Sanders POV  
I've learned a lot in the past view weeks. Like being a kidnapping target for an evil group means that someone goes with you everywhere. You can't do P and E with a boot. Crutches hurt. When having your best friend's parents murdered by your father, the best friend gets mad and won't talk to you. Or see you. Or want anything to do with you.  
"Winnie, are you listening?" I snap my head up.  
"What?" Mrs. Demound frowns at me.  
"Winnie what is the 1934 issued coms unit? Ummmmmm. Winnie you need to keep your mind in reality!" I looked sheepishly at the floor.  
"Sorry." She rolls her eyes, just as bell rings signaling the end of the school day.  
"Okay, see you tomorrow class, we'll be discussing the aspects of the third coms unit ever made." With that everyone leaves. Ava is at my side at once.  
"Hey Ava." I say miserably.  
"What's wrong Winnie?"  
"Ronnie, she hasn't spoken to me in over a month! I think she hates me." Her face softens. "Oh don't think that way Winnie; she just needs to work thing out on her own." I look down. "Wish she'd hurry up."  
"Winnie, relax, it will be okay." Kat comes up next to Ava.  
"Hey I got an extra credit P and E thing, can you hang with Winnie for a little while?" Ava nods and Kat smiles gratefully and walks away. It's nice how she said "Hang" instead of "protect." Ava spots a poster on a wall.  
"Cool, there's gonna be a Halloween party here! Open to public too! That will be fun. We can work on our costumes!"

Lucas Remirez POV  
Just Kat and I. Sounds really nice. I really liked the idea when she suggested a picnic on the lawn, near a hidden lot of the school. I had packed a nice lunch/dinner thing in a basket and Kat and brought a blanket, which we were now sitting on.  
"Now that was good!" proclaims Kat putting her plate down. I laugh.  
"Thanks!" She smiles at me.  
"It feels so nice for it to be just you and me." It starts to rain, soaking us. "Aw man!" she says putting her face up to the sky. "Now we have to go back!" I grin  
"No we don't!" She gets up to run and I chase her in the rain, the moment is so magical it seems like it is straight out of a book. I finally catch her (she let me win she later said) and I swing her around by her waist, both of us laughing. She falls and I land on top of her.  
"Um Kat I –" she pulls her head up and kisses me. It's such a warm, sweet kiss, it seems unreal. "-Love you." I say softly. She pushes a soft strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Lucas, they warned us about this. We shouldn't be doing this."  
"I know Kat, but…"  
"You can't help yourself" she took the words out of my mouth. She touches her ponytail subconsciously. "Lucas, you know I love you too, but it will make this so much harder. But, maybe you won't have to…." She makes eye contact with me, her large brown eyes so sweet and pure, not revealing all the pain and suffering she has been through, that she is still going through. Me loving her is killing her. It will make it so much harder. "Lucas, it will happen, I can't avoid it." Tears threaten to spill from her eyes. "I'm so sorry." I get up and hold her close to me.  
"I know Kat, I know."

James Ashford POV  
"Mason, have you seen Lucas?" asks Eric. "He seems so distant from the rest of us." Mason shrugs.  
"I've known him for a long time, he has always been distant." Eric frowns and pops a jelly bean into his mouth. We weren't allowed to have junk food, but somehow, he always gets it inside the walls.  
"I suppose." I say stealing one of his jelly beans. "Hey why do you always steal my candy?" he complains.  
"'Cause I do." I reply popping the jelly bean in my mouth.  
"Unfair." He grumbles. We were sitting in the grand hall, which can be used to do homework- which was spread across the table- finished. (Well, mine was, Eric, I'm not so sure) Ava and Winnie walk up to us and sit down.  
"You guys ready for that Halloween thing?" Ava says. Eric grins  
"You bet! I'm going as a ninja!" Mason crinkles his nose.  
"No." he says and dips his head to do a difficult math problem.  
"You know what you're going to be James?"  
"Nope." Winnie gives a little frown.  
"What am I gonna be?" Ava shrugs.  
"We're going to figure it out." Roni appears and sits next to Winnie.  
"You're not planning without me." Winnie looks really happy.  
"Roni you have forgiven me!" Roni scoffs.  
"Forgive you. What for? I've been in Cancun visiting my brothers. We ran into a little trouble." Ava smiles as if she knew it all along. "I'm going to be a Genie." Says Roni.  
"I'm going as a vampire!" proclaims Ava. Kat and Lucas appear soaking wet. Kat plunks herself down next to me.  
"I'm going to be an angel." Lucas sits next to her.  
"I'm going as Zorro! Dibs!" I roll my eyes.  
"Why are you guys wet?" Kat twists her ponytail so water can wring out.  
"Made us run laps, not to fun." Lucas rubs his knees,  
"My knees are killing me! I can't be Zorro with sore knees!" Kat rolls her eyes.  
"You can't be Zorro at all." Lucas sticks his tongue out at her.  
"Well, I for one can't wait to do it. Herd the theme was masquerade." Eric jumps up on the table.  
"OHHHHH YEAAAAAHHHHH I'M GONNA BE A NINJIA"  
"akwardddddddd" says Ava. The hall went quiet, and Eric gets off the table into his seat. "DON'T KNOCK IT TILL YOU TRY IT BRO!" Kat looks down to stifle a laugh. Ava snickers, and Lucas laughs. I snatch the jelly beans away from him.  
"Think you've had enough sugar for today bro." He pouts like a little kid.  
"C'mon James!"  
"Now, no buts, go do your homework!" I say putting on my best mother voice.  
"Shut up James." He says and takes the bag back.  
"Well that was fun." Proclaims Winnie getting up as well as one can with a boot on.  
"If you excuse me, I am getting this stinking thing off today, c'mon Ava." Ava gets up into a little jog to follow after Winnie's awkward trot.  
"Good thing at that, it stinks up our room." Says Kat Roni crinkles her nose.  
"Ew." Kat nods.  
"See you guys later." Kat gets up. "I'm gonna get a cold. You coming Lucas?" Lucas gets up as well.  
"Sure, bye guys." They walk away. Something is fishy between those two.

Ava Williams POV

I was going as a vampire. I finger the fake fangs on my teeth, dark clothes and a hip flask of Kool-Aid. I was ready.

"RONI, KAT, AND WINNIE HURRY UP!" I yelled.

"COMING!" Roni yells. She steps out of the bathroom.

"Tadddaaaaa!" she proclaims. She has a belly shirt that is light purple with the gold coins on it. The long pajama-like pants are also light purple, with gold coins thing and a wrap at her waist also light purple and coins. She had her hair in a side pony tail with that fez hat thing. She had a wispy purple mask with coins as well covering all her face but her eyes, which have been outlined of dramatic effect.

"Epic." I say. She grins.

"You think? I made it myself." My eyebrows hit my hair line.

"You MADE that?" she grins again and twirls.

"Winnie, come out!" Winnie comes out, dresses like a, um, a?

"What are you?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm a fairy!" I look at her costume. It's A light green dress that stops just below the knees. Her hair is braided into a wreath of flowers and vines. She has glitter on her.

"Where are your wings?" she holds up a pair of pink wings.

"Right here!" she puts them on.

"Now do I look like a fairy?" I shrug.

"Suppose so." She frowns and puts on her mask. Green with hand drawn flowers on it.

"You guys aren't doing anything scary, that is no fun!" I proclaim.

"Too bad, we get to meet and mingle with other kids NOT in spy school. I don't want to make them scared." I scoff.

"By what dressing up like a zombie?"

"Shut up Ava." Roni stifles a laugh.

"KAT HURRY UP!" I yell. Kat comes out of the bathroom. She had a long, nearly floor length white dress that stuck to all the right places. It had tons of feathers going downwards, with a strappy back and those sleeves that don't rest on the shoulders but on the sides of the shoulders. Along with amazing angel wings, her hair in a pony tail (Duh, it's Kat) and a white silk mask with feathers on it. It was, in one word: stunning.

"Whoa." Muttered Roni. "Did you make that?" Kat nods and spins .Whenever she walked feathers followed her.

"Took me forever to glue the feathers on the dress." I smiled a toothy, vampire smile and push a black silken mask on face.

"This is gonna be fun."

Eric Taylor POV

My costume was AWESOME! I was a flipping NIJIA! WHAT MORE CAN A GUY ASK?! Yet, sadly, the others did not agree to my plan of them dressing up like sumo guys. Lucas, true to his word, was dressed as Zorro. Black hat, with the cape and mask and everything. Mason was a vampire. He has dark jeans and a brown leather jacket over a black shirt, with the fangs and a hip flask full of red Kool-Aid and a black silk mask with no strings.

"Dude what are you? A doctor?" I asked James. James scoffed.

"A doctor? Please, I'm a mad scientist!" I study his lab coat over a blue shirt and tan pants with a white wig and fuzzy eyebrows over a tan mask.

"Dud that's lame."

"Shut up Eric." I grin and move my mask down to pop a jelly bean in my mouth.

"C'mon guys lets go." We all walked over to the grand hall, music blaring and normal kids walking in and out, chatting and laughing.

"Hey." A voice says.

"Ah!" I yelped spinning around.

"Eric relax, it's Roni." She was a genie. She has a fez. SHE HAD A FEZ!

"Nice Fez." I say flipping the thingy string at the end of it. She slaps my hand away. Kat is dresses like an angel, Winnie as a fairy, and Ava as a vampire.

"Dude you guys have the same costume!" I laugh. Mason and Ava look at each other. Mason's face is going a tiny bit red, but Ava replies coolly.

"He has nice taste… for a Black Thorne boy." She offers her arm to Mason.

"Hey Edward, care to escort me to the dance?" Mason grins and takes her arm.

"I would be delighted to Bella!" Lucas looks and Kat, and bows.

"M'lady, care to come?" Kat giggles and takes his arm. (REALLY KAT GIGGLES! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SOMETHING WAS UP!) Winnie pulls James with her, and I'm alone with Roni. I bow deeply.

"Fair Genie, would you do me the honor of escorting you to the dance." She takes my hand carefully.

"I would be honored Eric." And with that, I lead her to the party, ignoring the gasps of the other Black Thorne boys.


	10. Chapter 11

Roni Knox POV

I was surprised on how fun the dance was. Eric told me a zillion corny jokes and spilled punch on my sleeve. I laughed at all the jokes and waved away the fact that it would be stained. I DON'T like him just to be clear, I was just being nice. I saw Kat flutter in the crowd out; I could only see her because of her angel wings. I saw Black Midnight as red riding hood, though she looks a lot like snow white. Mason was chatting it up with Ava and a few girls from the other schools. Ava looked slightly annoyed at the fact she was mingling with other girls. She wasn't that kind of person. The only reason the four of us were friends was because I accidently shot her with and arrow during our archery midterm and Kat was with Winnie in the hospital, after kicking her a little too hard during P and E. Winnie was always surrounded By Gallagher Girls, or BT boys. I could tell she tried not to notice that fact and was talking to a boy from the local school.

"So, big party huh?" Eric nods his mind elsewhere. The punch was in delicate glass cups and he gripped his tightly.

"EVERYONE PARTY GOES ON AT JAMES COUTH HIGH!" he yells. The kids look up and all make their way out the door to whatever high school.

"Eric?" I asked him afterwards, it was just the spy kids in the room. "Why did you do that?" I see Kat across the ball room, and the glass she was holding smashed on the floor. "CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK." He looks at me, fear in his eyes.

"That is why." The lights shut off.

Ava Williams POV

This. Was. Not. Good. As soon as the lights went out a crowd formed around Winnie. Mason launched himself at the first attacker, his cousin Alex. I saw something that night. I swear it wasn't in my head. I saw the attackers move towards Kat. But Kat was in front of the crowd covering Winnie. So I'm sure it was just them looking for Winnie, but they hardly glanced at her. I must have been imagining things though, because afterwards, I swore I saw a unicorn named Bob; must have been the sugar. So anyways, I slammed myself on top of someone in black.

"Ow ow. Ava, get off!" I look down.

"Whoops sorry Mason. Ah duck!" he hit the floor with me on top of him, just in time to avoid a glass hitting his head. Eric did this cool Kung Fu kick and knocked one of the guys out cold. Kat was dodging and kicking as fast as the Caven could throw them.

"Look out!" cried a voice. I turn to see a man on the floor and Black midnight girl holding a broken glass.

"Did you?" she nods.

"Yeah." and runs off to whack more guys with glasses. Mason is beating someone off James with his hip flask. Not such a bad idea I think as I whirl into action.

Winnie Sanders POV

I can't see anything. The mob of kids surrounded me so fast. I try to look out but people keep shifting so I can't see. I hear shouts and sounds of a struggle and I know they are fighting. They are fighting to keep me safe. Then the lights flick on and the crowd slowly melts away. I see Ava panting hard and gripping her hip flask like her life depended on it. Kat was gripping her arm and talking to Lucas and Eric. She moves her hand from her arm and Lucas looks at the bruise and talks some more while she nods. Eric nods and leaves to Roni and checks her palms, which appear to be bleeding. Quinn pushes past me, dragging a Caven man away with Mr. S and Rachel behind her. The teachers swarm the kids and checking to make sure everyone is okay. Kat and Lucas come up to me.

"Winnie, are you okay?" I nod.

"Let's go back to our room. I have had enough of Halloween."


	11. Chapter 12

James Ashford POV

Mason saved my life last night. Again. I really needed to brush up on my skills. Roni was pumped because a hockey game was going on and we had a free day in town. So Mason, Kat, Lucas, Ava, Eric, Roni and I were going. Winnie didn't like hockey that much and Quinn said she would keep an eye on her so we left and walked to the ice rink, bought our tickets and enjoyed the game.

Ava Williams POV

At half time, things went badly. It was fine until I noticed a glimmer of the Mist. Mist, it seems dumb but, yeah. I shoot up like a bullet.

"I'll be right back guys." And I got out of there as fast as I could. I raced down the hallway until I ran smack into a boy I've known all my life.

"Ryan?"

"Ava?" we both stared at each other. "What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Um."

"I thought you went to a boarding school during the year."

"Ummm."

"You blew up the school didn't you and went to a new one?"

"Ummmmm."

"I"ll take that as a yes." He chuckles and helps me up. "The others and I are having some problems." I raise my eyebrows. "What kind?" but before he can answer I see it. "Holy Hydra!" I yell

James Ashford POV

Afterwards, we all waited outside for Ava. There had been a fight and several waves in the crowds. Roni was very happy about it. She wore the jersey of her home team and she had a lot of fun. She really enjoyed it, and I did too. Ava came out of the arena limping slightly, and her hand looked like it had been singed.

"Whoa, Ava are you okay?" she nods fumbling with the bracelet on her wrist, which she always wore.

"I had a problem, but it's over now. Let's go back to the school." She sounds a little breathless. We all pile into our school fan and head back. It was clear. Ava wasn't talking about what happened. Roni sat in the front seat, chatting happily about the game while Kat drove. (Kat was the oldest.) We all had our permits but I have been scared of taking drivers Ed with Mason. I heard Winnie was just as bad. Ava and I sat next to Mason, who was in the middle. Lucas, Eric and Winnie took the back. Ava leaned out the window, eyes following a van, full of kids like ours. Winnie was playing Pokémon with Eric with a cable and Lucas, who was in the middle between them, looking very annoyed. Mason was trying to get Ava to talk, but she refused. Roni was still talking about the game. It was not a quiet ride back to the school, I might say.

Eric Taylor POV

The next day, we were back to our normal schedule. Wake up, food, class, food, more class, homework, free time, food, free time, sleep. That was basically what was going on. The air got colder and crisper and it even sometimes snowed lightly. Then December kicked in and it snowed a lot. And the free time, which was normally meeting and talking with the others, turned into snow ball fights. And when future spies have snow ball fights, we go hard core. "Okay guys, here is the plan." Starts Lucas. It was Boys vs. Girls. Our snow fort was built and ready, snowballs prepared; a game on. "Eric and I will throw them, Mason and James, you make repairs." James relaxed at this, because last time, Kat gave him a black eye. I cracked my knuckles the best I could in my gloves.

"Bring. It. On." Lucas grins at that, and the array of snow balls were chucked from our fort. The girls returned fire, and a few snowballs made it over the walls. It was fun. We all yelled and jumped to throw and had a good time. Afterwards we all sat in front of the fire with some coco. (A/N: I've never seen snow, but I think that's what happens. I'm just guessing here.) That happened a lot. But sometimes we built snowmen, which we blew up, (Ava.) ice figures which we blew up, (Ava) snow forts which we blew up (Ava.) and a bunch of tiny snow men, which we also blew up. (Okay, the last one was me) everything was calm. There were no attacks from anyone, no one got hurt. Besides the snowball fights, and that one time I accidently winged Roni with a crossbow, it was calm. Almost too calm; the calm before the storm. One day after our snowball fight, we were walking down the hall and came face to face with a poster, saying that we were going to have a winter ball, a few days before we left for winter break. When we saw the poster, Kat stop laughing and smiling and paled, as did Lucas, Ava glanced at Mason and Mason glanced back. Roni looked at me, but I was too in shock. It was time for the storm. She wasn't ready for this. They warned her, they warned everyone else. It couldn't be happening yet. She became too attached to her friends. This was going to end badly.


	12. Chapter 13

Roni Knox POV

This was it. Days of ballroom dancing class, manners, and some very painful sewing had paid off. The winter dance. I was in a slim blue dress, with a full skirt and golden beads on it. Winnie had red dress on with white lace and the dress had straps. Ava had a full black dress with a strappy back, and Kat wore a white dress, slim bodice with a full skirt. Her hair was in a ponytail. (It's Kat you should have learned by now.) Kat looked nervous.

"Um, Kat are you okay?" she nods and slips on her shoes. Combat boots. "Are you wearing your clothes under it?" she nods. "Yeah, I am. You never know right?" something was up with her. We all head down to the "ballroom." The grand hall) when the boys stood in wait. Eric had asked me to go with him, and I agreed. Lucas asked Kat (Dawwwww) Winnie had asked James and Mason asked Ava. (Double dawwwwww) and the dance began. People danced with others and everyone had a fun time. Kat danced with Lucas for a bit then stood to the side, talking with black midnight. Lucas came over to her and kissed her. (AWWWWWWWWW) she should have looked happy but she looked really, really sad. Eric took my hand and leads me off the dance floor.

"Um, Roni, something I wanted to tell you, Kat and-" he gets cut off. "DAMMIT!" he screams. Instantly, people surround Winnie, but they don't even go after her. Kat is an out of her dress in a minute and is soon fighting like her life depends on it. She stood back-to-back with black midnight, and they were arguing really bad. Finally, black haired closes her eyes and cries out.

"RUN KAT!" Kat darts away and they follow her she slams backwards into the wall. I help her up.

"Kat what is going on?" she looks up at me.

"They want me, not Winnie. Tell her I'm sorry." I stare at her, numb. She gets up and slams herself into Mason's cousin. The guy grabs her foot and flips her on the ground. Black hair jumps on top of the guys and so does Lucas. Quinn is being held back by a man and she screams.

"Kat!" Rachel and Sara are both trying to get to her but they are kept busy. Alex slams Lucas into the crowd of kids and Black Haired is thrown into the wall and slumps to the ground. He holds a limp Kat in his arm, blood dripping from her temple. He laughs evilly. "Thanks for the girl." He jumps out the window.

Lucas Remirez POV

I can't believe I let it happen. I trained for this! We all sat in the head masters office, changed. She knew what to do. I hope she could help Kat. Zach was **. He paced back and forth.

"How did this happen Lucas?" I look down, ashamed.

"I don't know sir." The others (besides Eric) stared at Zach.

"What do we do sir?" asked Eric, all the teasing gone from his voice. Zach looks down at his phone.

"Call the dream team." He presses a button under her desk, and I swear, five minutes later, the door flies open.

"Sorry I'm late." We all turn. A young woman with dish washer blonde hair appears in the door way, in a black jump suit.

"Let's save my daughter." I gasp a little. Kat's mom was the Cammie Goode. A minute later the door opens again. It's Bex also in a black jump suit.

"Cammie it's good to see you!" Cammie smiles.

"Nice to see you to Bex." Then the door opens again and a beautiful woman comes in. "Gosh traffic was terrible!" she exclaims.

"Sorry about Kat." Cammie nods.

"Hi Macey." The door opens again.

"Hello guys!" calls a voice and James nearly fell of his chair. Liz Sutton had arrived.

"Okay let's go save Kat."


	13. Chapter 14

Eric Taylor POV

We were all in a private jet Macey had suggested. I really liked private jets; we can have weapons on it. James, even though our friend was missing, was eagerly comparing notes with Liz about some science thing. Lucas was sitting in the corner, staring out the window. Cammie was flying it with Zach in the front. Macey was trying to get Bex to heal the scar, and Winnie was talking with Ava. Roni looked almost as wistful as Lucas, talking with Mason. Cammie comes from the front. "Guys, we are here."

(LINE BREAK DANCE PARTY!)***)

No one POV

Kat was running; running as hard and as fast as she could. Legs pumping, heart pounding. Alex followed behind her. She was led to cliff, and stopped short. He had and evil gleam in his eye.

"You won't give it up, huh? I know it will be passed on!" he holds a silver dagger. Her eyes widen, and in her fear, she finds her voice.

"You'll never get it! I swore on my life I wouldn't let anyone take it!" he laughs an evil laugh; she holds her breath as the silver dagger impales her chest. She falls to the ground, as the Alex walks away.

"No! Kat!" cries a desperate voice. It's Hawk. She brushes Kat's hair away from her face. Kat holds hold her hand and Hawk grabs it like a life time.

"Hey, Hawk, I'm not gonna make it." She gives a shudder.

"No, no! You are Kat! You are!" tears stream from her cheeks.

"Your hand." Mutters Kat. She hands her right hand over. Kat takes a breath and pulls the dagger out of her chest. Kat take her friends hand and slices a mark just underneath her right hand, same as Kat.

"Your turn..." Kat hold the dagger and places it back in the wound. She rips her hair band out of her hair and places it onto the palm of her friend's hand.

"Do me favor, yeah? Kick some Caven ** for me." she nods brushing tear out of her eyes and smearing blood on her face.

"Guys Kat is over here!" cries Winnie. Hawk looks up fast.

"Goodbye, Kat." Even on the brink of death Kat smiles.

"See ya around Trish."

Winnie Sanders POV

"Guys Kat is over here!" I yell we all run over and stop short. Kat was on the ground, hair down, with a dagger in her chest. "Kat?" I mutter. We all stare at our friend on the ground, blood coming out from her chest. Mason clenches his fists.

"That's my cousin's knife in her." The world twirls around me. Kat. Her mom rushes to her. "Kat, honey it will be okay, we'll get you-"

"No." she looks startled.

"No? It will be okay Kat-"

"Mom, I'm dying, and it's too late." Her mother frowns.

"Kathryn Rachel Morgan you are NOT giving out on me!" Kat shakes her head.

"No." Cammie looks at her daughter's hair.

"Your hair…" she reaches on her wrist to pull a band out but Kat stops her.

"I'm sorry mom. I never liked having my hair up. Being down is so much freer. Winnie I'm sorry I put in danger, Lucas; I love you, and don't forget it. I'm so sorry everyone, but my hair is free. So free. Free." She drops her hand that her mother was grasping. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"No! Kat no!" the world is fuzzy. Kat Morgan was dead. My best friend was dead. Roni fell on her knees, tears streaming down her face. I remember writing in this report, that the day Roni cries is the day the world comes crashing down, and you know what? I think it had. There are many things I wished had happened that day. That we could have saved Kat. That I knew what had happened, but I really wish I saw girl trembling in the bushes, hand covering a cut, hold up her wrist to her mouth and utter these words:

"Mockingbird has flown for the last time, it is time for Hawk to soar."

Ava Williams POV

It was a small funeral. The boys were there, as were the others that night. Quinn, Rachel, Sarah and Mr. S were there. We buried her on school grounds, and there were daises on her grave. I couldn't believe she was really dead. Roni buried her face in her hands and cried. It was a horrible day. Roni NEVER cried. It was bad. Afterwards, we all went back to the room, but Lucas, he said he needed time alone. We sat in the room and I stared at her empty bed, thinking in a minute she would open the door and slam snowballs at us. Her bright happy face, laughing. But it would never be. My friend was gone forever.

No one POV

"You didn't go." Lucas looks down. She shakes her head.

"I couldn't do it." He slides down next to her in the musty passage way.

"I know, but you should have." She shakes her head again.

"No." she leans on the wall. "It hurts so bad Lucas." He nods.

"I know." He says and leans with her. He would do anything to protect the girl with Black hair.

***The end***

OR IS IT?

Okay it's not; check out the next one soon!

So, Ryan is in my story, SYODG, so check him out, and just to be clear it was a type-o she is Zeus.

Thank you for reading, and check out the new story soon! Final thanks to Rainy129 for being my Beta!


End file.
